CCG: Mirror, Mirror
| Size = 2½ × 3½ | Cards = 131 | Perpack = 11 | Perbox = 30 }} This is a list of cards from Mirror, Mirror, a series of the Star Trek Customizable Card Game: First Edition from Decipher. Artifacts * Tantalus Field Dilemmas * A Fast Ship Would Be Nice * Artillery Attack * Chula: The Game * Denevan Neural Parasites * Distraction * Emergency Conversion * Gorn Encounter * Horta * Kelvan Show of Force * Quantum Fissure * Royale Casino: Slots Doorways * Bajoran Wormhole: Mirror universe * The Guardian of Forever Equipment * Agonizer * Classic Disruptor * Ferengi Whip * Mirror Dagger * Multidimensional Transporter Device * Romulan Cloaking Device * Self-Sealing Stem Bolts * Stolen Cloaking Device Events * 35th Rule of Acquisition * Blood Screening * Treaty: Federation/Dominion Facilities Headquarters * Terran Rebellion HQ Outposts * Klingon Empire Outpost * Terran Outpost Stations * Alliance Nor * Mirror Terok Nor - This card is two-sided. One side shows a Terran Rebellion (Federation) controlled Terok Nor, while the other side shows a Klingon/Cardassian Alliance (Cardassian) controlled Terok Nor. Both are still considered "Mirror Terok Nor". Incidents * Agony Booth * Crossover * Emblem of The Alliance * Emblem of the Empire * Hostage Trade * No Way Out * The Art of Diplomacy * Transporter Mixup Interrupts * I'm A Doctor, Not A Bricklayer! * Vulcan "Death Grip" Missions * Disrupt Alliance * Feldomite Rush * Historical Research * Mine Dilithium * Search for Rebels Objectives * Construct Starship * For Cardassia! * The Emperor's New Cloak Personnel Bajoran * Bareil * Commander Leeta * Gantt * Javek Len * Overseer Odo * Romara Cal * Taymar Bern * The Intendant Borg * Weyoun of Borg Cardassian * Aramax * Dorza * Overseer Mardel * Security Chief Garak * Thrax Dominion * Luaran Federation * Captain Bashir * Captain Dax * Chief Engineer Scott * Chief Navigator Chekov * Chief Surgeon McCoy * Comm Officer * Crewman Wilson * Dr. Farallon * Ensign Davis * Ensign Gaffney * First Officer * Jake Sisko * James Tiberius Kirk * Lt. Kyle * Lt. Moreau * Marauder * Marlena Moreau * Mr. Andrews * Mr. Tuvok * Nurse Christine Chapel * Prot * Security Chief Sulu * Smiley * Transporter Chief Kyle Ferengi * Mr. Brunt * Mr. Nog * Mr. Quark * Mr. Rom Klingon * Korvek * Loreva * Regent Worf * Rinox * Rukor * T'Vor * Telok * Vartoq Non-Aligned * Balok * Dr. Roger Korby * Ezri * Fontaine * Mr. Sisko * Professor Sisko * Ruk * Tom Paris * Wyatt Earp Romulan * Commander Charvanek * D'vano * Gorrus * Subcommander Tal * Tagus Ships Bajoran * Alliance Interceptor * Bajoran Warship Cardassian * Alliance Galor Dominion * Enhanced Attack Ship Federation * ''Defiant'' * ISS Constitution * * Rebel Interceptor * Type 18 shuttlepod Ferengi * Mirror Ferengi Shuttle Klingon * Alliance K'Vort * Alliance Vor'Cha * * Regency 1 Non-Aligned * Fesarius Romulan * Battle Cruiser Site * Ops: Mirror universe Time Location * Halkan Council See also * Mirror universe people Table Mirror, Mirror